


if i could find a way to see this straight i'd run away

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Returning Unremembered [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gaster's Return, Lost Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: W.D. Gaster, pieced back together from scraps scattered across time and space, goes to Snowdin to find his soulmate.A fire elemental watches a stranger walk into the bar.(title from Cough Syrup by Young the Giant)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/gifts).



W.D. Gaster finds himself real again.

Some anomaly in the code, some glitch, gathered his shattered pieces and dropped him on the catwalk leading out to the Core, still his his lab coat and clutching a clipboard with panicked scrawls of WingDings gashing the page.

He walks back to the lab.

Alphys has... redecorated. She has no idea who he is.

He walks through Hotland.

The Royal Guards are taller now, stronger. Neither of them have any idea who he is.

He sees Sans at his post, half-asleep. He seems to recognize him, slightly. But he doesn't know who he is.

He walks through Waterfall.

He sees Undyne, the Captain of the Royal Guard now, on patrol. She doesn't know him

He sees Gerson, selling food and antique items to anyone who passes by. He doesn't recognize him.

He walks through Snowdin.

He sees Papyrus, tall and laughing and clothed in  _his_ red scarf. He doesn't know him.

He bursts into Grillby's, hoping that his best friend, his soulmate, his lover will know him, remember him.

"Grillby!" He cries, much too loud. "I'm back!"

The bartender takes a step back, startled, confused.

"I... I'm sorry sir..." He stutters, and Gaster's feels his very soul crack a little with each word.

"Do I know you?"


End file.
